


Pancake Sleepies

by KuruHoshuRin



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Dexter is a little shit of a kid, Don't ask where it came from, F/M, I suck at tagging shit, M/M, The title of this fic is beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuruHoshuRin/pseuds/KuruHoshuRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little shit sets off the fire alarm at 3am, leaving everyone in McPhee's apartment building outside on the streets until the problem gets figured out. (Written for an AU I found on Tumblr that I forget what it was called but eventually it'll be relevant)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancake Sleepies

It was three in the morning, and what better time for a 10 year old boy like Dexter to cause a swirling mass of chaos in his apartment complex. Just a few minutes ago an idea flew into his brain and stuck, so, of course, he decided to do it. He’d snuck out of his apartment passed his sleeping parents. He’d even gotten passed the dog, Rexy. Out the door he went, and right up to the fire alarm.   
Dex smirked, then he pulled the fire alarm. When the loud shriek of the alarm, he bolted. He didn’t know where he was going, but he did know that everything in that building had just went to hell.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Jed had stayed up later than usual trying to write a piece for his guitar, but hadn’t gotten anywhere. He’d finally just given up, and went to sleep.   
Now the air conditioning did work to a point, but it was still a flaming inferno in the cowboy’s room, so he chose to sleep in the nude. He’d just fallen into a deep sleep, when he was awoken by an obnoxious loud fucktruck of a fire alarm. He’d been so groggy, that he’d almost forgotten to put on pants, until he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. He’d then gone back to his drawer and grabbed the first pair of underwear he could find, which just happened to have the american flag printed on it. They also had “Free John!” written on the front and “Manifest My Destiny” written on the back. He slipped on his cowboy boots, a skill he’d mastered over the years, and lumbered out the door to see why the fire alarm had gone off at such a dumb time.  
______________________________________________________________________

Octavius had gone to bed surprisingly early that day. He wasn’t even tired, but he figured he’d better get a good nights rest for once. He’d not expected to have anything to do that night, so he’d thrown on some of his comfortable pajamas. They’d consisted of a very large shirt with “The Last Roundup” written on the front of it in bold horseshoe-like letters that had shown up about a year ago in his wash basket. The shirt went down to his knees and the sleeves went down almost passed his elbows. He’d known who the shirt belonged to, but he refused to return it to its rightful owner because of gallons of embarrassment that would be showered upon him. The shorts he’d slipped on were very, very short shorts that said “Ripe and Juicy” on the butt. They’d come from Victoria’s Secret, though he’d never admit it.   
When the fire alarm had woken Octavius up at nearly 3 in the morning, he didn’t have his wits with him at the time, so he’d simply thrown on a pink robe, also from Victoria’s Secret, and some old blue bunny slippers he’d worn since he was nearly 7 years old. He’d groggily shuffled down the hallway to the elevator, ignoring all safety precautions of not using an elevator during a supposed fire, to see what exactly the hell was going on at such an ungodly hour.  
_______________________________________________________________________

McPhee hadn’t expected to be awakened at 3 am by a fire alarm going off in his apartment building, but he supposed this could be expected especially with all those brutes around. He walked out of his room and downstairs, just in case there actually was a fire, forgetting he was wearing his unicorn onsie pajamas.  
“What have these jokers done now,” he thought to himself as he brought his hand to his face in a light facepalm while walking out the apartment building.

**Author's Note:**

> My English is shit, but that hasn't stopped me before and it won't stop me now.


End file.
